


Like A Fool

by justthehiddles



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mentions Of Infidelity, mentions of cheating, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and the Reader have an awkward late night conversation.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Like A Fool

“Darling, look at me…” Tom’s voice cracked as his trembling hand reached for your face. Your eyes fluttered closed as his fingers traced the lines of your cheek. “… I’ve fallen like a fool for you.”

Your face pinched together in the middle as you winced. Tears fell from the corners of your eyes as your shoulders slumped. “I know.”

“Do you feel the same?” he asked, a glint of hope flashed in those blue eyes.

You glanced up at him, brows knitted in fraught. “Do you really want me to answer that? Do you want me to say the words out loud?” you sighed.

Tom’s hand slid from your face, and he gripped both of your hands tightly. So tightly, his knuckles turned pale. He broke his stare and glanced away. “No. No, I don’t.”

You pulled one of your hands free, but he kept a tight grip on your other hand. “Please don’t go. Stay. We can talk about this. Make it work.” Tom pleaded. “Just… please… stay.”

“To what end, Tom? Stay tonight? In the morning, I would still be me and you would still be you. And we would be right where we are now except with another night of regret and guilt under our belts. I can’t keep doing this.”

“Then why do you keep answering my calls?” Tom let go of you and slumped onto the couch. “Why continue an act of futility?”

You sat down beside him, rubbing his knee. “Why do you keep calling a woman you know is unavailable?” you commented with a soft chuckle.

A small smile grew on Tom’s face, but it was short-lived.

“Glutton for punishment?”

“That makes two of us.”

The two of you sat there in silence. The tension hung in the air like a specter. Tears streamed down Tom’s face and there was little you could do to comfort him. You could not, would not give him the answers he wanted. That he needed.

“I should go.” You rose. Tom grabbed your hand.

“Back to him?”

“You don’t want me to answer that question, either.”

Tom nodded and wiped his face before clapping his hand against his knee and rising. “I’ll see you out.”

You smiled as he walked you to the door. His hands twisted in front of his torso. A nervous tic he never lost from his youth. He sighed as he opened the door.

“I’m sorry. I won’t bother you again.” He lied.

You caressed his wet cheek. “You will but I won’t answer.” You lied too.

You stepped out into the damp London evening. The cold hit your tears like an arctic blast, freezing them to your face. Tom stepped out into the cold in his bare feet and a thin sweater. He pulled you into a deep hug.

“Did you ever love me?” He whispered into your ear, sending a shock through your body.

“I still do. I have always loved you.” You answered in a soft tone, as if raising your voice would shatter Tom to pieces.

“Then why him and not me?”

“I’m not strong enough to say no.”

“Then say yes to me.” His blue eyes brimmed with tears as he begged for what he knew you couldn’t say.

You lift onto your toes and pressed your lips against his; they tasted of salt. Tom presses against you and sighed. The kiss deepened and the two of you held onto each other with all your strength. You parted and smiled.

“Goodnight, Tom.”

“Goodnight.” He responded, his voice breaking again.

He returned inside and the door clicked behind you. You walked down the street and silent tears streamed down your face. Another night of regret, you thought as you twisted your scarf around your neck. You felt a fool as you headed home to the prison of your own creation.


End file.
